Meeting the Kurosaki's
by Cyndy-kawaii-chan
Summary: What will happen when Karin finally presents Toushiro formally to her family? how will they react? how will Ichigo React? and what secrets will be unveiled? and how weird can a Family visit get..? My first story so please Read and Review! Now a Twoshot. :D, T for a couple swear words...!
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the Kurosaki's**

**By Cyndy-kawaii-chan **** / ****Cyndyrellah**

_Or the alternate name, meeting the family :D _I dunno, Hope you guys enjoy this! It's my first FanFic published here! Please Review! HITSUKARIN FTW~3

* * *

"Yuzu! What are you cooking?" Ichigo sniffed the air.

"Must be something special" Responded Rukia who was currently next to him.

"Hmm, maybe..."

"Ah! Ichi-Nii! Could you please put this cutlery in the table? And Rukia-Nee could you please taste test this for me?" Yuzu asked

"Sure!" Rukia answered contentedly, and turned and put her tongue out at Ichigo.

'Damn... Why can't I taste what she's cooking...? Stupid midget..." Ichigo thought irritatedly but smiled at how the 'midget' was back to his side once again.

And so he started fixing the cutlery.

'Wow. We must be having the queen over or Yuzu just made a feast for dinner!' Ichigo thought surprised.

The table was full of dishes and side dishes, looked like they were from a five star restaurant all handmade thanks to his little sister, Yuzu.

"Oy, Ichigo, We are having a guest over, and apparently it's Karin's new boyfriend"

"B-Boyfriend...?"

"Yes Ichigo, Boyfriend, Her beau, someone who is someone's lover the male side of the couple, Like you in us for instance"

"S-stop it! I'm not stupid!" Ichigo blushed. Yeah they'd been a couple for some time now but he still got a blush from the word.

"I just wanted to know when! My little 15 year old sister! When did this happen! And who is he!"

"Well..." Yuzu popped in-between, putting the last pots of food which happened to be Niku-jaga and grilled salmon on the table.

"Apparently from what Karin told me, they have been going out for about 3 months or so, but she never mentioned-" DING DONG "Oh! They're here! They're here! Let's go receive them! All to the door!" and Yuzu left for the door

"I'll get it!" Isshin jumped out of nowhere, "if the only one who is going to open the door and receive my daughter and her boyfriend shall be me! Me, her beloved father!"

Ichigo and Rukia sweat dropped.

At the same time he was going to open the door, it slammed open and hit Isshin square in the face.

Who somehow landed between Yuzu and the Shinigami couple.

"O...ow, good strength, D...daughter of mine..." he stuttered but then automatically returned to his normal self.

If Isshin could be called normal that is.

"Tadaima!" Karin chimed, and stepped into the door by herself.

"Okaeri Karin-Chan!" Yuzu chimed "...ah, where is your boyfriend?"

"Wait for it... I was trying to do a grand enhance but he's not cooperating, the idiot"

"I'm not an idiot!" could be heard slightly. She smirked.

"Ok, you can come out now." Karin said as a slightly pissed Toshiro entered the Kurosaki household.

"I present to you, Toshiro Hitsugaya" she placed her hands in showing motion towards her right.

"Hello" Toshiro said plainly. "Nice to... Meet you all." he said eying the people in front of him. The familiar faces of nearly all of them.

Said people all ha different expressions on their faces.

Yuzu and Isshin had really happy and content faces on which looked like they were going to burst any second now.

Rukia looked indifferent. She had her calm facade on, the one which she used for people with higher ranks than her.

But all couldn't compare to Ichigo.

Ichigo was surprised beyond belief. He was shocked then angry. Pissed would be a much better word to describe him at the moment.

Toshiro Hitsugaya-Taicho of the 10th squad was dating his sister.  
The midget was dating his sister.  
Toshiro. Was. Dating. **His**. Freaking. Sister. Karin.

And another thing that shocked him was that... He had gotten Taller?

Oh what fate lied ahead?

* * *

Yuzu was the one to react first. She went into hyper mode and squealed.

"Hitsugaya-Kun! You came to visit again!"

'Again..?' Ichigo started growing even angrier

"...I knew you were dating before, wasnt too sure then! But now I know! I'm so happy for you!" Yuzu beamed at Hitsugaya and Karin.

"Now I can have a boyfriend right, Papa? As Karin-Chan has one?" Yuzu asked excitedly yet shyly to her father.

Isshin barely coming back from lala land nodded.

"WELCOME! My new son-in-law~!" Isshin cried. "Masaki! Can you see that? Karin just got a fine young lad to be with! Daddy is so proud!" Isshin exclaimed as he looked at the ceiling.

"...!" Ichigo was rendered speechless for the minute then spoke. "You're dating my sister..."

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, good evening" Rukia said calmly. But if you looked closely you could see she was struggling not to fan girl right there and then.

Toshiro sighed; Karin couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

She sure had a strange family but she kind of expected a certain someone to react slightly different.

And what happened next did not surprise her at all.

"TOSHIRO!" Hell spread lose. "I am so going Bankai on your A$$! How dare y-" before putting his badge on his chest, a small body launch to him.

"Stop it, Ichigo. Were in your house, stop acting stupid." Scolded Rukia.

He blushed at how Rukia had clinger to him and calmed down. Firstly to avoid whatever beating he was going to get from her and from whatever she will not do later.

Toshiro was about to say something to Karin when two bodies launched to him.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" cried Yuzu and Isshin supposedly welcoming him as a member.

"My second son and my son-in-law!" cried Isshin

"I'm so happy for you Hitsugaya-Kun!" Yuzu squealed. "I even prepared some food you might like! Karin said that her boyfriend liked Watermelon, Amanotto and Niku-jaga right? That means you like it!-"

Karin started giggling and sweat dropped. At the scene. Yep everything was going as planned.

"You owe me big time Karin, and Matsumoto as well..." Toshiro playfully growled half seriously.

"ahaha..." Karin sighed. "Don't worry, we can work something out, can't we?" she winked.

"TAICHOUU~! You forgot your Jack- oh!" Matsumoto yelled from the outside and invited herself in as the door Was open.

Toshiro turned and glared at his Lieutenant. "Don't just invite your self in like you own the place, Matsumoto!" Toshiro said trying to get out of the clutches of the two over excited people.

"But you forgot your jack-" she looked at the people who were now in the floor. "Kurosaki-Taicho? Is that you?"

Everyone froze.

_Say What?_

Isshin looked up to Rangiku and Toshiro.

"Is that you...? Rangiku-chan...?" he said.

"Ah it is you! I haven't seen you for more than 100 years! Look look! Hitsugaya-Kun became Taicho of squad ten!"

"That's Toshiro-Kun? I didn't recognize him! He has grown, that's why!"

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched. How couldn't he have known? The guy seemed really familiar, and the surname! Once he met Ichigo he pondered if he had met someone with the same name.

How did he forget his former Taicho you may ask? The guy was a sleaze and a total joker but overall he was a good captain no matter his antics, the fact must have slipped away, he guessed.

"Come in for dinner Rangiku! Yuzu prepare one more plate!" Isshin said to his honey colour haired daughter.

"Done and done Dad! I had a hunch someone else was coming!" Yuzu puffed proudly

everyone sweat dropped.

This was going to be a heck of a dinner.

And even so anything with the Kurosaki's nothing was normal.

* * *

_**Meeting the Kurosaki's**_

**Omake:  
**  
"So, Toshiro-Kun..." Isshin asked seriously, while wiping his face of any food.

"Yes, Kurosaki-San?" Toshiro said and Karin looked up from next to him.

"As Rukia-San and Ichigo haven't given me any grand babies yet, how long will it take for you two to give me one?" Isshin said half seriously and half jokingly.

Rangiku Giggled.

Toshiro, Karin, Rukia and Ichigo all blushed scarlet and coughed violently from chocking on their food.

"You guys are cleaning anything you spill you hear?" Yuzu said slightly blushing.

Yep. Not normal.

* * *

I do not own Bleach. Sadly, I don't, or all mah' ships will be legit! But Kubo-sensei does... I do own this plot, and the mini comic I'll publish soon on deviantart for this!

please give the story a chance and RnR!

Cyndy.


	2. Chapter 2 Outta There

Some people where asking for me to continue, clearly I stated it was a one-shot; BUT, I want to make my new readers happy so here's a sequel! I will make more stories, but here is the second and last chapter! :D _Or is it…?_

Read and Review!

**Outta there.  
By Cyndy-Kawaii-chan / cyndyrellah**

After a very long dinner, more like embarrassing Karin and Toshiro the whole time courtesy of Isshin and Rangiku; and also Socializing and eating Yuzu's Heavenly food. Karin excused herself and asked Toshiro to go outside with her.

"Excuse me, can we go outside? Thank you for the food, it was delicious as always Yuzu" Karin Grinned.

"Thank you, Yuzu-San, the food was really nice, best meal I've had in days to say the least" Toshiro said politely and side smirking at someone.

A small "Thank you!" came from Yuzu

"What are you insinuating Taicho? Are you talking about my cooking? Orihime specially trained me!" Rangiku sounded insulted.

Toshiro and Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Can we be excused now?" Karin said a little more hastily this time.

"Sure Karin-chan! Just don't do anything too violent~" Isshin smiled.

Karin blushed and took Toshiro's hand and stomped out the door.

They had managed to get outside, out of all suspicious eyes and perverted adults.

More or less.

"-sigh- Were finally out... Sorry Toshiro, you had to endure all that." Karin said apologetically.

"..." Toshiro said nothing.

"Is there something wrong?" Karin Asked

"Hmm?" Toshiro said coming out of his train of thought. "No... Nothing at all"

"Don't lie to me, what's wrong" Karin said staring at his eyes, those two living Turquoise gems she loved. ( A/N: and we do too!)

"-Sigh- I can't believe my old Captain is your Father, talk about surprises."

"Yeah, I had expected everything BUT that"

"I can't believe I for…. You what?"

"Nothing..." she said looking up and hiding her smile.

"Hmph, Hypocrite" Toshiro growled at Karin then looked up at the sky.

"Guess we missed the sunset but the moon is really pretty tonight" Karin sighed.

"Seems so..." he said turning to Karin

"Somehow, every time I saw the moon when you left always reminded me of your Hair.."

"..." Toshiro growled.

"And! Your cool personality and your white hair..." Karin continued

"enough with the hair!" Toshiro's eye twitched.

"And your mysteriousness..." Karin listed with her fingers.

"Is that so...?" Toshiro relaxed and gave a small smile.

"...Yeah..." Karin smiled.

And so they stayed there for a while, admiring the night sky and basking in each others ambience. They both huddled together as the cold of the night started hitting Karin.

"Karin..." Toshiro breathed in her ear.

"Wha-" before Karin could finish Toshiro pressed his lips against hers, and after a couple of second of registering what was happening, she started kissing back.

But being an oxygen relying being had its faults, as clearly they didn't want to let go... but obviously had no choice.

"_Awww_! My Taicho is so bold!" Rangiku squealed from behind the bushes.

"How they _grow_ so quickly...! Masaki! Did you see that from heaven?" Isshin cried with tears on his face.

"Let's get outta here!" Karin blushed and started to stand up.

"I agree" Toshiro responded and grabbed Karin Bridal style and dashed off somewhere far away from there.

And soon, they where not in the Kurosaki household anymore; no sir-e.

They were outta there.

-

**Omake:**

"Why are you guys outside?" Ichigo asked Isshin and Rangiku.

"We were spying on my Taicho!" Rangiku giggled "Who knew he was such a bold boy, Ichigo?"

"Huh?" Ichigo had a confused face on. "What do you mean...?"

"He gave a kiss to our beloved Karin and when he saw us, he grabbed Karin bridal style and ran away with her only with the moonlight shining~" Isshin started tearing up then took out a picture from his wallet then started whispering to it.

"Her first kiss, Masaki!" Isshin sighed. "Daddy is so Proud!"

"_I doubt that…" _ Rukia whispered smirking.

"WHAT-" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and went to grab his badge but He felt Rukia burning daggers on the back of his head with her serious glare.

"Fine..." Ichigo sighed exasperatedly. Rukia smiled and hugged his arm.

Who knows where they were?  
_("Who knows?_" Toshiro Hitsugaya ep-132)

"What are we doing here?" Karin asked looking down from his clutch on her.

"Hiding" Toshiro whispered and grasped her tighter.

"You know we could've just hid our reiatsu and go to the soccer field right?" Karin offered in monotone.

"Rangiku does not need to track my reiatsu to know where I am..." he shuddered."...that's why we needed to go somewhere real, far away"

"Yeah? But what are we doing ON THE TOP OF THE TV TOKYO BUILDING...!" Karin yelled and her echo could be heard from miles away.

Clearly she has been spending too much time around The White Haired Taicho.

-  
_**Outta There**_

I do not own Bleach, in any form nor TV Tokyo. :D sadly... If not I'd be a super rich Japanese Man who likes to leave Cliff hangers all the time.

Cyndy.


End file.
